Żegnaj Rangiku
by Leukonoe
Summary: Erotyk o tym czego się pragnie, a czego nigdy się nie zrobi. "Tsnb" AU GinxRangiku


AU jest tym samym, w którym rozgrywa się akcja mojego opowiadania "Tylko się nie bój". Ta historia rozgrywa się przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w tamtym fanficu i zawiera delikatne spoilery do fabuły.

Scena inspirowana rozdziałem "O niedokonanem" z książki "Lód" Jacka Dukaja, którą serdecznie polecam wytrwałym.

Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane.

Enjoy.

* * *

Najpierw zapukał, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zadzwonił. Znowu bez odpowiedzi. W końcu sięgnął po klucze i otworzył drzwi. W mieszkaniu było ciemno. Jedyne źródło światła pochodziło z lamp na ulicy za oknem. Odłożył swój pęk kluczy na półeczkę pod lustrem, obok drugiego z maskotkową zawieszką. Zdjął płaszcz i powiesił go obok drugiego, czerwonego. Zdjął buty i postawił je obok czterech innych z obcasami.

Poszedł dalej. Zerknął na lewo – pusta, ciemna kuchnia. Spojrzał na prawo pusta sypialnia z wielkim, miękkim – i to jak bardzo miękkim – łóżkiem. Minął drzwi do łazienki. Wszedł do salonu. Nie przywitał się, nie zadał zupełnie głupiego pytania – dlaczego siedzisz po ciemku i sama pijesz wino? Po prostu usiadł w fotelu na przeciwko kanapy, na której siedziała Rangiku z kieliszkiem czerwonego wina w dłoni.

Spojrzała na niego przelotnie, ale nie spytała się – co tu robisz? Wróciła do przyglądania się jedynemu, w tej chwili ledwo widocznemu, obrazowi wiszącemu na ścianie za nim, a przedstawiającego szarego kota wygrzewającego się leniwie na słońcu. Rangiku tak intensywnie wpatrywała się w obraz, że aż sam spojrzał przez ramię – nic się nie zmieniło od jego ostatniej wizyty. Wrócił więc do obserwowania Rangiku.

Wiedział, bo nie mógł dojrzeć, że jej policzki są już zaróżowione od wypitego alkoholu. Na ustach, teraz delikatnie rozchylonych, jeszcze zostały resztki czerwonej szminka. Szczupła dłoń, zawsze chłodna, bawiła się łańcuszkiem. Długie palce przesuwały się wzdłuż niego, gładziły i owijały go wokół siebie. Patrzył uważnie i żegnał się z tym widokiem.

Zaraz zapragnął zrobić coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił i czego już nigdy nie zrobi. Zapragnął podejść do niej, pochylić się i czując czekoladowy zapach jej balsamu do ciała i owocowy szamponu, pocałować miękkie wargi i posmakować wytrawnego smaku. I smakowałaby gorzko nie z powodu wypitego wina. Rangiku smakowałaby gorzko, wbrew tej całej słodyczy, którą tak chętnie dla pozoru się otulała. Ale on wiedział lepiej. Rangiku była gorzka.

Pocałowałby ją więc, a później? Wyjąłby jej z dłoni kieliszek, odstawiłby go na stolik, dając jej chwilę by złapała oddech przez rozchylone rozkosznie usta. Usiadłby obok, chwyciłby jej twarz w dłonie i całował jeszcze i jeszcze. Odchyliłaby głowę, by złapać dech, a on by wodził ustami po tej łabędziej szyji. Zabawiłby się łańcuszkiem za pomocą języka. Poczułby smak rozgrzanego jej ciałem metalu. Ona wplotłaby dłoń w jego włosy. Westchnęłaby, kiedy dotarłby pocałunkami do dołka przy złączeniu obojczyków. Uśmiechnąłby się wtedy na wspomnienie jej słów, że to właśnie miejsce jest najseksowniejsze na całym ciele.

Całowałby, a tymczasem jedna z dłoni gładziłaby jedwabną pończochę, wsunęłaby się pewnie pod spódnicę. Nie dotarłaby do końca pończochy, zostałaby złapana przez jej dłoń, gdy jeszcze by myślała, że może powiedzieć nie. Ta odrobina pruderii, wywowałałaby na jego usta szeroki uśmiech. Spojrzałby w jej, teraz lekko przymglone alkoholem i rosnącą rozkoszą, oczy i zabrałaby dłoń. Jego palce wsunęłyby się pod pończochę, pogładziłby miękką skórę wnętrza jej uda.

Jedna dłoń gładziłaby udo, a druga odsunęłaby na bok bluzkę. Ucałowałby ukryty tuż za linią ubrania tatuaż w kształcie kwiatu narcyzu. Ten, który sam powiedział, że ma sobie zrobić, mówiąc, by nigdy nie zapominała myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o sobie. Miał nadzieję, że teraz by właśnie tak myślała – o swojej własnej przyjemności, płynącej z pieszczoty jego dłoni, na jej miękkiej, pełnej piersi. Całowałby dalej, aż dotarłby do lini stanika, byłby wtedy bardzo niezadowolony, bo odkryłby, że musi zabrać dłoń spod spódnicy, by się uporać z tym problemem.

Zabrałby dłoń spod spódnicy, usłyszałby wtedy westchnięcie zawodu. Dlatego tak bardzo pospiesznie zdjąłby jej bluzkę, burząc na chwilę złote loki, do tej pory spokojnie spoczywające na gładkich ramionach. Odrzuciłby ją gdzieś na bok. W tej chwili dłonie chwyciłyby jego twarz i przysunęły do jej. Pocałowałaby zniecierpliwiona. A on odpinałby to prawdziwe narzędzie tortur, dla każdego mężczyzny, który chce się dorwać, do pięknych, słodkich piersi. Stanik wylądowałby jeszcze dalej niż bluzka, odrzucony z prawdziwą nienawiścią.

Odrzuciłby go, a potem klęknął na ziemi przed nią. Między jej, tylko odrobinę zakrytymi przez bezwstydnie podwiniętą spódnicą, nogami. Nim jeszcze jego język dosięgnąłby różowych guziczków jej piersi, chwyciłaby jego włosy w silny uścisk i zagryzłaby wargę w oczekiwaniu. Podręczyłby ją wtedy oczekiwaniem. Dmuchnąłby zimnym powietrzem. Spojrzałaby zniecierpliwiona, niemalże gniewna.

Pieściłby językiem i zębami różowe guziczki, a dłonie ściągnęłyby jedwabne pończochy, które podzieliłyby los bluzki i stanika. Dłonie zaraz by wróciłby pod spódnicę, bawiłyby się z koronkowymi majteczkami. Z miękkich ust wydobyłyby się jeszcze nieśmiałe – ach ta pruderia – pierwsze westchnięcia i przyspieszony oddech.

W końcu nie wytrzymałaby, znowu chwyciłaby jego twarz przyciągając jego usta do swoich ust. Całowałaby namiętnie, a dłonie próbowałyby nadrobić przewagę odzieżową, którą udało mu się uzyskać. Zaczęłyby od krawatu i byłby z tego bardziej niż zadowolony. Potem poszłaby marynarka. Chyba przemknęłoby mu przez myśl, że może się za bardzo pognieść tak rzucona przez ramię na podłogę. Albo i nie.

Ona rozpinałaby jego koszulę, a on ściągnąłby te śliczne koronkowe majteczki. Musiałby się wtedy na chwilę odsunąć. To byłby doskonały moment, by móc jej się całej przyjrzeć. Lekko przymkniętym powiekom, zaróżowionym policzkom i rozchylonym wargom. Piersiom, które unosiły się i opadały w pośpiesznym oddechu, który żądał – więcej, więcej. Sam by już ściągnął koszulę. A wtedy ona zlustrowałaby go krytycznie i zaraz uśmiechnęłaby zadowolona.

Uśmiechnięta pociągnęłaby go za sobą na kanapę. Oplotła ramionami jego pierś i przyciągnęła najbliżej jak się da, spragniona jego obecności i ciepła. Całowałaby jego usta, policzki, szyję. A on znowu zawędrowałby dłońmi wzdłuż wzgórz jej piersi, przez równinę brzucha, do spragnionej najbardziej jego dotyku doliny. Jej usta znajdowałaby się wtedy przy jego uchu. Zadrżałby pewnie, słysząc ten rozkosznie przeciągły jęk.

Jęknęłaby i już bez wstydu rozchyliłaby nogi, domagając się pieszczot, niczym kocica drapania za uchem. Wbijałaby paznokcie w jego plecy, prosząc niemo o jeszcze i więcej. Dałby jej, oczywiście, że by dał, bo jak inaczej miałby jeszcze raz usłyszeć ten wspaniały jęk. O ten właśnie. Ale to byłoby dla niej za mało. Już sięgałaby do paska jego spodni. Przez chwilę by się z nim mocowała drżącymi dłońmi. Starałby się ją rozproszyć. O tak właśnie.

A wtedy ona rozproszyłaby jego. Z sykiem wciągnąłby powietrze czując te przecudnie chłodne dłonie o długich palcach. Spodniom nie poświęciłby nawet setnej sekundy, byleby już gdzieś zniknęły. Byleby już była cała jego.

W jednek chwili byłaby cała jego. Jego byłby krzyk rozkoszny, jego byłyby zamknięte oczy i odchylona głowa. Jego wygięta szyja i drżące piersi. Jego wygięte plecy i jego oplatające biodra nogi. Jego byłyby jęki i krzyki. Jego usta, jego język trzepoczący o gorzkim smaku. Jego słodki zapach czekolady i potu. Cała jego, ale rozkosz jej.

Jej rozkosz wzlatująca z każdym jego zachłannym – moja, moja, moja. Jej spięte w spaźmie mięśnie, jej zamglone orgazmem oczy. Jej szept przy jego uchu "zostań".

Nie mógłby tego zrobić. Nigdy już tego nie zrobi.

Wstał z fotela. Jego ruch zwrócił jej uwagę, spojrzała na niego i zaraz odwróciła spojrzenie. Nie widział już, ale słyszał, jak nalewa wina do kieliszka.

Wrócił do przedpokoju. Ubrał buty i płaszcz, właśnie sięgał po klucze.

- Znowu wyjeżdzasz i nawet nie powiesz do widzenia – powiedziała, stojąc w drzwiach salonu, oparta o framugę. Ciemna figura na tle miejskiej łuny. - Jesteś draniem.

Uśmiechnął się. Ucieszył się, że będzie mógł usłyszeć jeszcze jej głos.

- Skoooro taki ze mnie drań – powiedział powoli, patrząc na nią spod przymkniętych powiek. - To dlaczego jeszcze nie zabrałaś mi kluczy do swojego mieszkania. Co Rangiku?

Chciała odpowiedzieć, ale zawahała się. Odwróciła głowę.

- Nawet taki drański wąż jak ty, musi mieć gniazdo, do którego może wrócić – szepnęła w końcu w odpowiedzi.

Czy był zaskoczony taką odpowiedzią? Może odrobinę, ale usta rozciągnięte w uśmiechu nawet nie drgnęły. Odwrócił się, sięgnął klamki.

- Gin – zawołała.

Odwrócił się.

- Wróć – to nie była prośba, to był rozkaz.

Już otwierał usta, żeby skłamać, ale kłamstwo nie chciało przejść przez gardło.

- Żegnaj Rangiku – powiedział. - Przepraszam.

Wyszedł, więc nie widział, jak Rangiku robi kilka zaskoczonych, nieco chwiejnych kroków, jak wyciąga dłoń w jego stronę. Nie usłyszał desperackiego szeptu

- Zostań.

* * *

Klęknęła przy prostej, białej płycie nagrobnej. Położyła przed nią bukiet nagietków.

- Jak on mógł mi to zrobić – szepnęła. - Przecież wie, że w czarnym mi nie do twarzy.

Stojący obok Kira nie skomentował.

Gładziła czule biały marmur płyty, tak jak nigdy nie gładziła jego skóry i już nigdy nie pogładzi. Przesuwała po zagłębieniach czarnego napisu. Jakby "Ichi" było jego ustami. "Maru" policzkami. "Gin" jego wciąż przymkniętymi powiekami.

Ściągnęła usta niezadowolona, widząć dalszą część - "Zginął na służbie sprawiedliwości".

- Nie spodobałby mu się ten napis – powiedziała. - Jest zbyt patetyczny i taki zupełnie jak nie on. Mogą go przez to źle zapamiętać.

- Myślę Rangiku – odezwał się Kira. - Że oni w ogóle go nie zapamiętają.

Westchnęła i kiwnęła głową.

- Ale pomyśl – odezwała się po chwili ciszy. - Jakby na przykład miał napis "Ichimaru Gin dziki zjadacz persymonek". Od razu lepiej zapada w pamięć, nieprawdaż?

- "Ichimaru Gin zawsze chytrze uśmiechnięty dziki zjadacz persymonek" – poprawił ją.

- Drań – dodała.

- Lis.

- Jedyny brat – szepnęła czule.

- Najlepszy na świecie kapitan.

Zamilkli. Żadne nie chciało powiedzieć kolejnego słowa, które obu cisnęło się na usta. Zbyt było intymne, by dzielić się nim z kimkolwiek. Zwłaszcza, że pewnie wiatr porwałby je ze sobą.

"Ichimaru Gin - ukochany"


End file.
